


Waking Up In Vegas

by fondinglovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canon Compliant, Cheryl is an abusive piece of shit, Kinda, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Vegas AU, but it all works out in the end, gemma is done with louis' shit, larry wedding, mentions of domestic abuse, niam is pretty minor so, there's a tiger, two separate marriages, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondinglovers/pseuds/fondinglovers
Summary: The self indulgent hangover au no one asked for.Louis, Niall and Liam lose Harry after a night of drinking for Larry’s bachelor party.Harry wears a wedding dress, Niall has a slight crush on Liam, and Louis’ catch phrase is “that’s gay” (not homophobic gay but “that is a homosexual act” gay). With Louis as Hot Guy™ , Harry as MIA Man, Liam as Andy from the Office, and Niall as himself.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that Ashton Kutcher was in this fic before he interacted with Liam on Jmmy Fallon, I am psychic. \
> 
> This fic only exists because of my wife, Ashley, who has put up with hours upon hours of me talking about it. Go find her at @ashleygail on ao3 and @adaemdevine on tumblr!
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the members of One Direction or Ashton Kutcher. This is a work of complete fiction, and did not actually happen.

           

Louis shivers, waking up to the feeling of a cool breeze brushing over his body. The air licks across his skin and coaxes bumps to the surface. Louis moves slightly, feeling the arm around him wrap around his body tighter. He snuggles closer to the warm body behind him, feeling Harry settle his knees behind Louis’. Louis opens his eyes, watching the rising sun cascade the room in white, the sheer curtains billowing softly in the wind. The sunlight shines onto their bodies, illuminating the white duvet wrapped around Louis’ waist and their skin pressed together. Harry’s hand is pressed against Louis’ tummy, a soft pressure that leaves Louis weak in the knees when he looks down to see their contrasting skin tones. Harry wraps his arm tighter around Louis, pulling him in closer and nuzzling into his neck, pressing a soft kiss at the base of his hairline. Louis feels another shiver run up his spine as Harry kisses down his shoulder and back. He lifts his head back up to Louis’ face, pressing a final kiss to his jawline. Mornin’,” He rasps, voice deep and scratchy. Louis turns around to face Harry, looking up at his puffy, tired eyes that are rimmed with red. He has a goofy, soft smile, lips stretched and dimpling as he looks down at Louis. Louis feels his breath hitch, still breathless at the way Harry looks at him like he is the only one in the world.

“Hi,” Louis smiles, eyes crinkling as Harry bows down to press their lips together gently. Louis crinkles his nose at the morning breath, but kisses him anyways, cupping his cheek and feeling the slight stubble growing there.

Harry pulls back, brushing his thumb across Louis’ cheek, presenting it in front of Louis.

“Make a wish?” Harry says, looking at the long eyelash that rests on the tip of his thumb.

“’ve got everything I’d ever need,” Louis says, smiling at Harry’s fond nose crinkle, followed by an eyeroll.

“Come on, babe,” Harry says, pushing his thumb towards Louis and whining as though the eyelash is heavy. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, monstrous grin on his face as he closes his eyes, thinking about the upcoming reunion, lads holiday and their wedding, only a small time away. He opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him with pure adoration and he feels himself turn pink, blowing the eyelash off Harry’s thumb and watching as Harry’s eyes light up.

“What’d you wish for?” Harry asks mischievously. Louis slaps him on the chest.

“You know I can’t say or it’ll ruin the wish!” Louis says, fondly. Harry smiles, shaking his head slightly, before patting his chest. Louis lays his head on his chest, watching it slowly rise and fall as they soak in the morning air.

They have a lot to do today. First, they have to call the hotel and make sure the suite is ready. Then they have to arrange a rental car to be at the airport. Louis also wants to call Liam and Niall to make sure they have everything arranged. Louis feels excitement thrum through his veins, anticipation of seeing his boys for the first time in a year since the hiatus. He thinks about how they went from seeing each other all day, everyday, to being a year apart and frowns. The break was supposed to be a break from the band, not each other. Louis feels guilty, knowing that their daily conversations on whatsapp are not enough to replace what they had a year prior.

Harry runs his hand up and down Louis’ arm, pulling him in close.

“Lou, stop feeling guilty. Liam and Niall are their own people, you don’t need to feel bad for giving them space,” Harry says. Louis smiles slightly, loving how Harry always knows what he’s thinking.

 “It’s not that,” Louis says, tracing the outline of the butterfly on Harry’s stomach. “I miss ‘em like mad. I can’t believe we’ve been apart so long, how did that happen?”

“Liam just had a baby, Louis. Niall was travelling the world! They’ve been busy.” Harry reassures.

“We used to travel the world together! Now we don’t even travel the country to see each other!” Louis whines dramatically, laughing softly at Harry’s ensuing eye roll. He still pulls him closer, running his hand up and down Louis’ arm.

“How about this,” Harry starts, looking Louis in the eye. “I promise we will have them over for dinner or something after the lads holiday. We’ll make sure we don’t lose touch again,” Harry says, smiling down at Louis when he relaxes into him.

“Promise?” Louis mumbles into his chest.

“Promise.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, soaking up one another’s body heat and embrace. Louis traces the tattoos on Harry’s torso, Harry coming up to grab his hand in his own as he finishes the sparrow that is supposed to represent him. Harry holds Louis’ left hand in his, caressing his ring finger softly.

“13 days until I get to call you my husband,” Louis sighs softly, looking up at Harry who is already looking at him fondly.

“I’m going to cry like a baby,” Harry says, sounding slightly choked up just thinking about it. Louis feels himself visibly soften, cupping Harry’s cheek and kissing him softly, the kiss turning passionate shorty after. Louis feels Harry’s hand drifting down his lower back, coming to rest on top of his bum. Louis bites Harry’s lip, swiping his tongue across the smooth skin before diving in to kiss him harder.

They make out like teenagers for several minutes, Louis grinding on Harry like he has all the time in the world. Harry wiggles beneath Louis when he swivels his hips just right, Louis swallowing his moan in their heated kiss. Louis finally pulls away, smirking down at Harry’s flushed face and messy hair.

“I’m hungry, make me breakfast,” Louis says, moving to get off Harry’s lap.

“How about I make you my breakfast?” Harry says, pulling Louis down by the hips and biting at his chest. Louis crinkles his nose and rolls his eyes.

“You’re disgusting,” He says, but lets himself be pushed into the bedsheets, letting Harry devour him like there is no place in the world he’d rather be. Louis thinks he feels the same.

 

***

 

“How the fuck do we know this many people?” Louis sat in his seat, going over the pink RSVP cards scattered across the table. He put his head in his hands, sighing loudly and blowing some of the cards around. Harry turned around from the stove, spatula in hand and blue apron wrapped around his waist.

“We were part of the biggest boyband in the world, Lou, we’re bound to know a few people,” He said, cocking his hip out and repositioning a card threatening to fall.

“How many of these people matter, though?” Louis asked, picking up a card and narrowing his eyes. “Who the hell is ‘Connor Newman’?”

“That’s the waiter of our first date!” Harry said, flailing his spatula around and splattering bits of egg on one of the cards.

“Be careful H, you’re ruining the cards!” Louis squeaked, picking up the card and wiping off the egg. He reads the slightly smeared name on the card and flings it at Harry’s face. “Zayn! You invited Zayn!?!” Louis cried, jumping up from his chair while looking at Harry incredulously.

“Louis, if we didn’t invite him there would have been a scandal. Plus, I doubt he even said yes,” Harry said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the stove.

“Bet he’d say yes just to spite me, that twat,” Louis grumbled, sorting the cards on the table, without looking at the names.

“He’s not that bad, babe,” Harry sighed, turning off the pan and dishing out the eggs. “We’ve had our differences, but we’ve been through so much with him, it’s only right he’s there for our next big journey.”

"Harold, that’s gay.”

 “Well what did he say?” Harry asks, rolling his eyes and bouncing over to the table, pulling a chair right next to Louis despite an entire table of spaces.

 “I bet you the most incredible blowie that he said yes,” Louis says, narrowing his eyes while he watched Harry’s eyes darken.

 “Deal. Where the hell is his card?” Harry scans the names scattered across the table while Louis picks the card off the ground where he threw it.

 “That fucker, what a cunt.” Louis sneered. “Well, open wide, Styles.”

***

Louis walked up to the hotel, suitcase trailing behind him in one hand and Harry’s hand in the other. They strolled through the front doors, instantly taken by the breathtaking sight of the main foyer. He heard Harry let out a soft gasp beside him and turned, soft smile on his face as he watched Harry’s eyes sparkle in the light of the golden room.

The room is circular, check-in desks lined the walls of the room with large chandeliers hanging ever couple of feet. In the centre of the room is a set of three roman goddess statues perched atop a fountain; a dome ceiling opened to reveal a mural. In the centre of the ceiling is what appears to be a portal into the depths of the ocean surrounded by lights illuminating the three goddesses. Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, Harry meeting his gaze while scrunching his nose cutely. Louis gives him a shit-eating grin, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him on the nose before tugging them towards the nearest check in desk. As Harry talks to the clerk, Louis pulls out his phone to text Liam and Niall that they have arrived. Before being able to send the first text to Liam, Louis gets slammed into Harry when Niall rams into him at full speed. Harry barely catches Louis in time before they all crash to the floor.

“Nialler! Good to see you, mate.” Louis shouted, wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face into his shoulder, smelling the familiar scent of his cologne and something that was just Niall. Niall squeezes him back like his life depends on it before he is ripped from Louis’ arms and into Harry’s.

Louis is about to ask if Liam has checked in yet when he spots the man himself just a few kiosks away, talking on the phone like it has great importance. Louis had never known anything more important than hugging his best man after having not seen him in over a year, so he walks over to him. As he approaches Liam he sees the way his shoulders are tensed, his brows furrowed and that he has his lip pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Louis stops a few feet away, listening to what he can hear of the conversation.

“No, baby, I’m sorry. I just got to the vineyard, I’m waiting to check in. I promise to call you when everything is settled,” Liam murmured. “No, no, no, I’m not trying to get rid of you! We can keep talking if you like. Cher-bear, I love you, it’s not- baby? You there? Cheryl? Fuck.” Liam pockets his phone and scrubs a hand over his face, sighing and as he turns around. He stops dead, panic spreading over his face before he covers it with a smile so bright it’s almost blinding. He lunges at Louis for an embrace, wrapping him in a bear hug. Louis holds him tight, but can still feel the tense muscles in his back. When he pulls away, his smile doesn’t crinkle in the corners.

“Li-” Louis starts before Liam cuts him off and asks where Harry is. Louis nods in the direction of the reception desk before he sees a flurry of Niall tackle Liam to the ground. Liam barks out a loud laugh that makes Louis feel only slightly less worried, but he doesn’t have time to focus on it before Niall is pulling him into a dog pile in the middle of the foyer. Harry casually walks over with the key cards before Louis grabs his ankle and pulls him down on top of them all, Niall cackling loud enough to get them kicked out before they even see their room. Harry rolls off the pile, extending Louis a hand and helping him up before going over to Liam. He wraps him in a giant hug and lifts him off the ground while Liam squawks in protest.

“Harold, that is gay,” Louis snipes, crossing his arms over his chest and popping his hip. Harry smiles a goofy grin and plants a wet kiss on Liam’s cheek, causing another squawk from Liam.

“It’s been awhile buddy, how’ve you been?” Harry asks, smirk in full force.

“Cheryl’s been keeping me really busy” Liam replies quietly, tailored smile quickly in place. Louis glances at Harry, who is already looking back. Louis’ face is twisted in a snarl and shakes his head when he sees Harry biting his lip.

“What do you say we take a look at the suite?” Harry says, fanning himself with the room cards before Niall snatches one from his hand and drags Liam towards the elevator. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist as they make their way across the foyer and climb into the elevator. Harry presses the button for the 28 floor.

“Twenty-eighth floor? Really Haz?” Liam asks, a small, genuine smile breaking out when Harry kisses Louis’ temple.

The elevator dings, revealing a long hallway extending in both directions; a bright, luxurious carpet flowing both ways. Harry turns right and guides them to the door near the end of the hall, tucked away in the corner. Harry swipes the card and ushers them all inside, opening his arms in an act of grandeur that makes Niall push him out of the way.

“Holy fucking shit, mate,” Liam says, dropping his bag unceremoniously to the floor and going up to the window that takes up half of most of the wall. “Look at the view! You can see the whole strip from here!” Liam exclaims, eyes twinkling in the lights.

“Bar!” Niall screamed, opening the cabinet and pulling out an entire bottle Jagermeister, wiggling it in Harry’s face.

“Niall, put that back!” Liam scolds, grabbing the bottle and setting it back down on the lit up platform from which it came. “If that bottle is off after 30 seconds, they charge the room.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Li,” Louis says, rubbing his hair. “Haz and I have spared no expense for this trip and would be truly offended if we didn’t go all out for our lads holiday.”

“Sorry, I’m just used to having to control my spending. Cheryl watches my statements.” Liam mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“Why, it’s your money?” Niall asks, raising his eyebrows. Louis crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes further. Liam grabs the bottle of Jagermeister from the cabinet and opens it, pouring it into four plastic cups. Niall, Louis and Harry make eye contact before Niall shrugs his shoulders and reaches for the cup.

“To Louis and Harry and to the lads holiday we’ll always remember,” Liam says raising his cup before downing the liquid, pulling a face. Louis toasts with Harry, tilting his head back and pouring it down his throat without so much as a grimace. Harry squeezes his eyes as he swallows it down before Niall shouts.

“First shot of the night, boys!” Niall cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

“Guys,” Liam says apprehensively, placing his cup on the table. Louis looks at Liam nervously, waiting for him to continue. “I know how you guys feel about it, but I would just feel better if we hid the credit cards for the night. We should budget our money and not spend too much.” Liam says, scratching the back of his neck.

Louis takes pity on him, nodding his head and giving Liam his wallet, taking out a sizable wad of cash and placing it in his back pocket. Harry and Niall hesitate, but ultimately do the same, handing Liam their wallets.

The smile on Liam’s face is worth the inconvenience as he places the wallets in the microwave, closing the door.

“On a seperate note, let’s go get ready. Meet back here in an hour. Niall and Liam, you’re sharing the other  room.” Harry says, grabbing his and Louis bags and making his way across the suite. Louis follows into the room, flopping down on the bed.

“H, this place is amazing!” Louis shouts, rolling around on the bed.

“I couldn’t get anything less for my favourite boys.” Harry said, walking over to the bed and grabbing Louis’ ankles, pulling him so that his legs wrap around Harry’s torso. Harry cradles his face in his hands and kisses him, Louis snaking his hands into his hair and tugging when Harry bites his lip softly. Harry grabs Louis’ waist and pulls him flush against him, grinding his hips forward slightly. Louis gasps into the kiss, Harry taking the opportunity to deepen it. Louis moans at the steady friction of Harry against him, hardening in his joggers. Harry trails his lips down Louis’ neck and kisses the sensitive spot under his ear. Louis whines when he bites down softly before soothing his tongue over the mark and pulling away.

“We need to start getting ready.” Harry says, pulling away completely and throwing open his suitcase. Louis groans loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Fucking tease.” He says, rolling off the bed and plopping his suitcase in his place. He grabs his toiletry bag and goes into the shower, Harry calling back something about saving water.

Louis waits until the water runs hot enough to start steaming the room before he gets in, letting the steady stream of hot water cascade down his shoulders and back. He lets the water wash away some of the tension in his shoulders from the plane ride, singing lightly under his breath. He hears the door open and he smirks to himself, turning around when Harry pulls back the shower curtain and steps inside; naked as the day he was born. Louis pulls Harry under the water, kissing him lightly before pulling back and letting him get under the water. He grabs the shampoo bottle he brought with him (Harry hates hotel shampoo) and starts to lather Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp like he knows he likes. Harry practically melts in his hands while Louis washes his hair longer than necessary, and whines quietly when Louis tilts his head back to wash it out. He does the same with the conditioner before Harry returns the favour. They wash their bodies in silence before Harry turns off the water, handing Louis a towel and wrapping his own around his waist.

Louis runs the towel through his hair before wrapping it low on his hips, going over to the sink and shaving his face. He begins to style his hair while Harry brushes his teeth and shaves his face. When they’re both done, they put on their suits, Harry running a hand through his hair in the mirror before they leave the room, making their way to Liam and Niall’s room.

Louis enters the room first, noticing Liam on the phone again, facetiming someone. He notices the look on his face and instantly knows that Cheryl is on the other side. He lays on the side of the bed, Harry sitting on the edge as they wait for Liam to finish his conversation.

“Liam, I swear to god if you do anything, I will kick your fucking ass.” Louis hears Cheryl say. He gasps and looks at Harry who his staring at Liam open-mouthed. Harry looks at Louis, eyes wide and bites his lip. They both snap their heads back when Liam speaks, not reacting to what Cheryl has said.

“Nothing is going to happen, baby. I promise. Louis and Harry are here and we’re going to a wine tasting. Is it okay if we leave now?” Liam asks. Louis and Harry stare on as they exchange “I love you’s” and say goodbye.

“Liam, about Cheryl-” Louis starts, but is interrupted, once again, by Liam.

“Speaking of Cheryl, I’ve got something to show you.” Liam says, going over to his bag and pulling out a small black box. Harry grabs Louis’ knee when Liam opens the box and extends it. “What do you think?”

“If that it is what I think it is, I think it’s a big fucking mistake.” Louis states. Liam ignores his comment to explain that it is his grandmother’s ring. “Have you not listened to anything I have ever said?”

“Louis, we’ve had a kid. It’s time, that’s how it works.” Liam says, exasperatedly.  

“Are you hearing this?” Louis exclaims at Harry, throwing his arms in the air. “She’s fucking beating him!” He exclaims.

“That was one time and I was out of line,” Liam argues, pointing his finger at them as though it makes a difference. Louis screams, clenching his fists and is about to speak before Niall walks in.

“What’s going on here, boys?” He asks.

“Liam over here was just telling us about Cheryl,” Harry says, annoyance clear in his voice.

“What about Cheryl?” Niall asks through clenched teeth.

“It’s really not important Niall,” Liam states, tucking the ring in his back pocket when Niall isn’t looking. Louis watches on, blood ready to boil as Niall shrugs his shoulders and turns to him and Harry on the bed.

“Sick, because I just got back and I’ve got some great shit for us tonight,” Niall says, pulling out a plastic baggy from his suit pocket. “I got us some M. You down?”

“Fuck yeah,” Liam says, perking up instantly. Louis watches Harry’s brow furrow further.

“Love birds? You in?” Niall asks. After some heavy deliberating, Louis thinks that now is not the right time to discuss Cheryl with Liam.

“I’ll give’r a go, but this isn’t over,” Louis states, standing up and looking over at Harry, who is staring at him intently. Louis nods his head subtly and Harry looks over at Liam who looks excited.

“I’m in,” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders and standing next to Louis. Niall yells in victory, pumping his fist in the air before passing the bag around. Liam grabs a tissue from the bedside table, ripping off a small piece and passing it around. Louis puts the tablet in the paper, balling it up and putting it in his mouth, before swallowing it down with a glass of amber liquid sitting on the nightstand. He passes the glass to Harry who does the same. Niall breaks through the quiet air with another victory yell.

“Let’s go have the time of our lives.”

***

Louis awakes to the sudden pain of someone tripping over him at full force. Intense pain blossoms in his stomach as he rolls on the floor, groaning before opening his eyes. The sunlit room is blinding and it takes him a minute to adjust, the bright light burning his eyes. His head pounds, a rapid drum beat thumping his temples as he hears Niall panicking over something. He sits up from the floor and looks around the suite.

The place is absolutely destroyed. The tv is smashed, there is furniture upturned, glass and spilled liquid everywhere, and he thinks that the chair next to Liam might be smoking. The jacuzzi is filled with bubbles that have spilled everywhere, a sex doll thrown haphazardly next to an empty bottle of champagne. A chicken is pecking at a bowl of fruit that has been strewn over the floor.

“Don’t go in the bathroom,” Niall says to Louis, calling his attention to the panicking boy. The first thing he notices is that Niall isn’t wearing pants. The second thing is the fact that he keeps repeating that there is a tiger in the bathroom.

“Settle down, dude, I’ll go see what’s going on.” Louis says standing up from the mess of blankets on the floor where he awoke, walking over to the closed bathroom door. Inside, there is a puddle of piss a foot away from the toilet, another sex doll, and a fucking tiger. Louis jumps, instantly awake and bolts out of the room, slamming the door shut. “Fuck, there really is a tiger in there.” Louis laughs, looking at Niall who is pacing the floor back and forth.

“Niall, can you please put some fucking slacks on?” Louis asks, sitting down next to Liam on the couch.

“Slacks at a time like this? I don’t have any,” Niall says, disappearing into his room.

“Look at this place,” Liam says in absolute awe. “Cheryl is going to kill me,” He realises, panic spreading over his entire body as he stiffens like a board next to Louis. Louis places his hand on his back but Liam jerks away, eyes wild.

“It’s okay, Li, everything is fine. Let’s just calm down,” Louis says slowly, hands up. “Niall, find Haz, let's get some coffee in us and get the fuck outta here before any of the staff confronts us.”

Louis places his head in his hands, willing his head to stop pounding. He can’t remember a goddamn thing about the night before.

“Harry’s not here,” Niall says, look of worry on his face. Louis shoots up from his seat.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Louis says, voice sharp.

“He’s not fucking here!”

Louis jogs around the suite, looking everywhere. He looks in their room, Liam and Niall’s room, the jacuzzi and every closet in the place. His fiance isn’t anywhere to be found. He grabs his phone from his back pocket, about to call to see where Harry is when he realises he has Harry’s phone.

“Fuck,” Louis says to himself, walking back to Liam and Niall who look just as worried. “Let’s go see if he’s downstairs.”

They split up, and Louis makes his way through the hotel. He checks the lobby, several restaurants and the casino with no luck. He meets Liam and Niall at a restaurant by the pool where they fill him in on the fact that Harry has literally fallen off the face of the earth. Louis orders them all a coffee and some toast while Liam goes to the bathroom. Louis feels worry down to his very core, his nerves on fire for every second Harry remains missing. His heart physically hurts and it feels like someone is sitting on his chest.

“He’s a grown man, Lou, he’s probably fine,” Niall says placing a hand on Louis’ back and rubbing it slightly.

“I know Niall, I’m just so fucking worried. Every second he’s gone is like an eternity. What if he’s hurt? Or worse!?” Louis panics, throat burning as bile rises from his stomach.

“Louis, stay calm. We’re not going to find him if we panic. First we have to figure out what the fuck happened last night,” Niall says. Louis knows he’s right. He pulls out Harry’s phone.

“Maybe there’s something on this.” Louis goes to unlock it, but it’s dead. He curses under his breath, tossing the phone on the table. Liam comes back, plopping down in his seat.

“Fuck! Check your pockets,” Niall says, emptying a pile of coins on the table, a condom wrapper and a cocktail umbrella. Liam does the same and Louis follows suit. All he has in his pockets is a Canadian five dollar bill (which is blue and plastic, for whatever reason, what the fuck Canada?), and a receipt.

“I’ve got a reciept for 2:47AM,” Louis reads, uncrumpling the receipt. “It’s a bridal shop called _Midnight Bridal_ , I bought a fucking wedding dress!” Louis exclaims. Beside him, Liam’s phone rings and they all jump in their seats. “Is it Harry?!”

“No, it’s Cheryl. It’s the third time she’s called,” Liam says gravely before picking up the phone. “Hey babe, sorry I’m just getting back to you now, my phone died last night.” Liam says into the phone, grimace present on his face. Louis looks at Niall, who appears hurt, but not surprised. Louis can hear shouting through the phone as Liam pulls it away from his ear. “Yeah we’re still in Napa, just having some breakfast. We’ll leave in a couple hours, I promise. Yeah, love you too. Bye.” Louis wipes his hand over his face and blows air out of his mouth, sleeve riding down his arm.

“Louis, what’s that?” Niall asks, pointing to the white plastic bracelet on his wrist.

“Were you in the hospital last night?” Liam asks, grabbing Louis’ wrist. “That’s a lead, we’ll start there.”

Louis nods his head and downs the rest of his coffee, grimacing at the taste. Going to the valet, Louis tries to get the car that Harry rented the night before to get to the wedding venue. Louis gives them their name and they wait for them to bring out the car. The valet drives up to them, stepping out of a police car and handing Louis the keys.

“Here you go, officer,” The valet says, going back into the building, leaving three dumbstruck boys in his wake.

“Do not say anything and get in the car,” Louis says, walking over to the driver's seat, leaving an open mouth Liam to gawk openly. They all climb in the car, Liam in the front and Niall in the back before Louis speeds off, hooting in the air. “I just wish Haz was here to see this,” He says, speeding off down the street and towards the hospital as Liam shouts to be let out of the car.

They pull up to the hospital, Louis parking diagonally in two spots before they stride into the emergency room. Talking to the nurse there, Louis charms his way into seeing the doctor that was on the night before.

“Hey, doc. Hate to be a bother, but my friends and I are wondering why I was here last night,” Louis asks the doctor who is checking the blood pressure on a naked man.

“No shock there, you all were incoherent when you came. You got here with a mild concussion, a few bruised ribs, nothing major,” The doctor says, taking the cuff off the man’s arm and starts hitting his knee with a rubber hammer.

“You don’t happen to remember how many of us were here, do you?” Louis asks.

“All of you were there.” The doctor says, hitting the man’s knee once more, causing it to jerk. “And there was one other guy. A curly fellow.” The doctor replies, placing the hammer on his tray of tools before asking the man to stand up. He snaps on a glove and Niall, Liam and Louis all look away. He tells the man to cough several times before telling him he can leave and stands up to wash his hands. “I have surgery up on the fourth floor, I really can’t talk anymore.”

“We just need a few more minutes of your time,” Louis says, holding a hundred dollar bill up.

“Walk with me,” He says, placing the bill in his pocket and walking out the room. He goes behind the nurses desk and pulls out a file. “Louis Tomlinson, came in with a mild concussion and some minor bruising, like I said.” He says flipping through the chart. “Oh, this is interesting. Your blood work came back and it appears that you had a copious amount of Rohypnol in your system.”

“Roofies?!?” Niall exclaims, jogging to be beside the doctor and look over his shoulder. The doctor moves the file so it is out of view and continues to speak.

 “You’re fine, it will be all out of your system by now.”

 “I was roofied? Are you saying I was raped last night?” Louis jokes. The doctor makes a serious face and flips the chart. Louis looks at Liam, who looks scared.

 “No, I don’t think so,” The doctor replies, setting the chart down on the reception desk. Louis lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and relaxes.

 “One more thing Doc,” Niall says. “Was there anything we were talking about last night? Anything at all?”

 “There was one thing. All of you were really excited about a wedding.”

 “Yeah, our wedding is tomorrow,” Louis says, rubbing a hand over his face.

 “No, you were talking about a wedding you just came from,” The doctor says. “At the Point Place Chapel.” Liam thanks the doctor profusely while Louis and Niall run out the door.

 Liam has only one leg in the car before Louis speeds off, laughing hysterically at the look on Liam’s face when he manages to get his other leg in the car before the door slams shut at the force of Louis’ speed. Louis hears Niall cackle in the back, squeezing Liam’s shoulder and easing some of the tension there.

They barely get to the strip when traffic becomes bumper to bumper. Louis starts to get agitated, bouncing his left leg and tapping the steering wheel. They sit there for a minute, not moving an inch before Louis has had enough. He puts the car in drive, giggling at Liam’s look of horror as he turns on the sirens, swerving onto the sidewalk. He grabs the radio speaker, turning it on.

“Out of the way, official police business,” Louis says, watching as people jump comically out of the way of the moving car. One man physically dives out of the way despite being several feet away from the car. Louis side-eyes Liam, noticing the tension gone, full blown smile on his face; uncontrollable laughter falling from his mouth. Louis grins wildly, looking in the rearview mirror to see Niall having the time of his life, waving to the people on the street.

Once they’re out of traffic, Louis turns off the sirens, pulling up to Point Place Chapel shortly after. He parks haphazardly, door open before the car is even in park. He lets Liam and Niall run to catch up as he enters the Chapel, noticing the cheesy decor around the one-room building. There is a man at the front of the room by the altar, speaking to a young woman. He’s a stocky man, long, dark hair covering every inch of his body. He’s wearing a white tank top, loose blue jeans on his legs. He looks like something out of Soprano’s and Louis feels slightly frightened. The man spins on his heel when Louis slams the door open, a shit-eating grin across his face when he notices Louis.

“Louis!” The man shouts, outstretching his arms for a hug. Louis furrows his brow but lets the man envelop him in a hug. Niall and Liam enter just as they pull away and the man greets them the same way.

“Liam, my man, you crazy son of a bitch.” The man says, clapping him on the back and smiling from ear to ear. Liam’s entire body tenses, face white and eyes wide. “What, no love for Joey?” The man, apparently Joey, asks.

“Sorry… Joey?” Liam says, voice tilting slightly at the end. “It’s just we seem to be having some trouble remembering what happened last night.”

“You massive legend, fucking hilarious this guy,” Joey says, looking at Louis and gesturing to Liam. “This guy is the craziest fuck I’ve ever met.”

“This guy, huh?” Louis snorts, smirking. Liam’s eyebrows are furrowed and he continues to open and close his mouth, body stiff as the man keeps his arm around his shoulders.

“We’re looking for our friend, Harry. Was he here with us last night?” Niall asks, his hand twitching towards Liam but remaining at his side.

“Ah, Harry! Yes! He cried the whole time you were here, like a fucking waterfall that one,” Joey says, nodding his head.

“You saw him?!” Louis clarifies, relief flooding his body when he nods.

“Is there anything you can tell us about what happened last night?” Liam asks.

“You fucking bastards, you really don’t remember anything?” Joey asks, eyebrows raised and grin on his face. Liam, Niall and Louis nod in unison. “You got married!” He says, clapping Liam on the shoulder once more, jolting his body and laughing hysterically.

Liam wobbles on his feet, face as white as snow. Louis wraps an arm around his waist, holding him to his side. Liam doesn’t react.

“Married?!” Niall squeaks, voice high and tight. “Who the fuck did he marry?”

Joey barks out a laugh, clutching his stomach before he goes to the altar, picking up a book and handing it to the boys. Louis grabs it, flipping open the cover and drops it to the floor.

Niall picks it up from where it landed face-down, jaw dropping at what is pictured. Louis looks over Niall’s shoulder, shock running through his veins like electricity.

Louis, Niall, Liam and Harry are all wearing matching baby blue suits, standing in front of the altar at the chapel. Louis has his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist, who has tear tracks on his cheeks, but a giant smile on his face. Louis’ eyes are crinkled, mouth wide open, seemingly mid laugh. Niall is on the opposite end of the altar, fist thrusted in the air. Liam is in between Harry and Louis and Niall, in front of the altar. His eyes are locked with a man in a black suit, staring back with adoration in his eyes. Recognition dawns on Louis just as Niall breaks the silence.

“Is that!?!” He screeches.

“Ashton Kutcher?” Liam says for the first time since the news, mouth agape. He snatches the book from Niall, rapidly flipping through the pages as they get more intense. He closes the book when he catches a glimpse of himself and Ashton kissing way more passionately than appropriate. “My life is over,” Liam cries, placing his head in his hands, a choked sob breaking through his throat. Louis wraps his in a hug, holding him close. Liam tenses but let’s Louis do it, openly crying into Louis’ shoulder. Louis feels his heart clench inside his chest, breaking for his best friend.

“Liam, I promise everything will be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you,” Louis says, squeezing his waist. Liam nods, pulling away and wiping his nose. Niall, who has looked close to tears for the past ten minutes, discreetly wipes a tear, looking at Liam with eyes filled with sadness for his friend.

They bid Joey goodbye, climbing into the cop car and driving back to the hotel. They drive in silence, Louis concentrating on driving. He hears liam continue to take deep breaths next to him. He wants to reach over and comfort is friend, but knows he needs time to calm down.

They reach the hotel, going to sit in the restaurant by the pool where Louis orders them all a cup of tea. The waiter comes over, gives them a funny look and places the teas on the table. Louis side eyes him but takes a sip, grimacing at the taste. He jolts, spilling the tea over his shirt, skin burning at the scalding liquid as he pulls Harry’s ringing phone out of his pocket. Thankful he had the idea to charge it in the car, excitement floods his veins, hoping that it’s Harry himself calling them to say he is okay. His blood runs cold when he see’s Gemma’s name appear on the screen.

“It’s Gemma, what do I do!?!” Louis panics, holding the phone like it might explode.

“Answer it!” Liam yells, arms up.

“What the fuck do I say?” Louis says, looking wide-eyed at the screen as the phone continues to buzz.

“Just play it cool,” Niall chimes in. “Fucking answer it, you’re taking too long.” Louis takes one last helpless look at the boys in front of him, before sliding his thumb across the screen and bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hey Gems, what’s up?” He answers, voice smooth and calm.

“Tomlinson? What the fuck did you do.” Gemma says, her question more of a statement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis says helplessly, causing Niall to face palm. Louis gestures wildly, mouthing _‘What was I supposed to say?’_

“Then why are _you_ answering?” Gemma replies, suspicion clear in her voice.

“Oh,” Louis says, dragging out the word as he thinks of an excuse. “Haz is down at the pool getting some sun and left his phone with me in the room.” Niall gives him a thumbs up, nodding his head while Liam stares on with a look of horror.

“Louis, I know you’re lying. But whatever. Tell Harry to call me back soon,” She says, not waiting for Louis’ response before handing up the phone. Louis groans, placing the phone on the table and his head in his hands.

“Well that was a disaster,” Liam says, looking up to the sky as though it holds the solution to all their problems.

“Ya think?” Louis says, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He feels helpless; a sinking feeling of dread filling his bones like a slowly sinking ship. He doesn’t know what to do. Harry is still missing, he doesn’t know if he’s even alive, let alone okay. He hasn’t tried contacting any of them, so it can’t be good, Louis thinks. He feels his eyes well up with tears when he thinks about the endless possibilities of horrific outcomes that could have happened to Harry.

“Lou, everything is going to be okay,” Liam says, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. Louis feels the tears welling up in his eyes, pressing them together tightly and willing them not to fall.

“I’ve got to find him, Li,” He says, wiping his eyes and exhaling sharply.

“Excuse me sir, are you Lewis Tomlinson?” A young man says, dressed in a red suit jacket and black dress pants. He looks sorry, pity in his eyes as he looks sheepishly at Louis.

“I’m Louis, yes.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Tomlinson, but it appears we have located your missing car and want to apologize for the mix up. We mixed up the paperwork last night, which is why we couldn’t locate it last night,” The man, more of a boy, says. He looks like he’s expecting Louis to yell at him and Louis softens.

“Don’t worry about it man, it’s all good now. Thanks for the update. Where can I go to get the car?” He asks, watching as the boy visibly relaxes.

“You can come to the valet any time you’d like and they will get the car for you,” The boy says, nodding his head and turning on his heel when Louis thanks him.

“Let’s go see if there’s anything in the car,” Louis says, downing his cold tea and standing up, waiting as Niall and Liam get to their feet and lead the way to the valet. Louis leaves a few bills on the table and follows them, hopes not much higher than before.

Once they reach the valet, Louis smiles at the boy from before who brings him the car. He thanks him again, a genuine smile on the boy’s face. They all pile into the car and begin to drive down the strip once more, no destination in mind. Liam searches the glove box and floor while Niall searches the back seat. There are a few beer bottles and some fast food wrappers, but no clue as to where Harry could be. Louis feels himself start to lose hope again when Niall pipes up.

“Hey, d’you hear that?” He says, the car going silent as Louis and Liam strain to hear. Louis’ heart thumping in his chest.

At first, Louis doesn’t hear anything. They listen in silence for a minute, Louis about to make a remark about Niall hearing things when he hears it. There is a loud banging coming from the back of the car in the trunk. Louis gasps, jolting in his seat, pressing heavier on the gas slightly.

“He’s in the trunk!” Liam yells, as Louis pulls into a gas station and jumps out of the car, yanking open the trunk. A blur of a person pushes Louis out of the way, catapulting out of the trunk and onto the pavement. The first thing Louis notices is that the man isn’t Harry and that he is completely naked, not a stitch of clothing on his body. Before he can see anything else, the man kicks Louis directly in the chest, causing him to fly several feet in the air. He lands on his back with a loud thump and gasps for air, hands grabbing at his chest as he wheezes, heaving in deep gulps of air. His vision starts to return and he looks to see a commotion of the man wielding a crowbar, Liam and Niall with their hands up in defense.

Louis watches in horror as the man swings at Niall, missing his head by a few inches. Niall jumps back as the man throws the bar at Niall’s stomach, running off in his naked glory down the street.

Liam runs to Niall’s side who holds his stomach in pain, rolling around on the pavement. Liam brushes his hair from his face, speaking to him as Niall whinces. Louis stands up, pain shooting up his right side where he landed.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Louis says, brushing the dirt off his pants, limping over to Liam and Niall. Niall stops rolling around, clenching his stomach and groaning.

“What the fuck was that!” He screams, squinting his eyes up at Louis and Liam.

“That was some fucked up shit!” Liam shouts, looking off into the direction of where the random guy went.

Louis helps Niall up from the ground, limping together to the car. Louis sits in the passenger seat and lets Liam drive, body too sore to do anything. They climb up to their room, just as disastrous as it was when they left. The chicken is swimming in the bubble bath filled tub. They plop on the couch, Louis sighing deeply. He rubs a hand over his face and his hand through his hair.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Louis asks, voice tight.

“I have no fucking idea,” Niall says, grabbing a beer bottle off the table beside them and throwing it at the wall. Louis and Liam both jump, having only seen Niall this way a handful of times in their life. The one time sticking out in Louis’ mind of when Niall was told that he needed emergency surgery on his knee but their management told him he would have to finish the tour first.

They sit in silence for several minutes, all collectively trying to gather their wits before figuring out what the fuck to do. Niall gets up at one point, going into what was Louis and Harry’s room. Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing in there, but doesn’t question when he returns a few minutes later. Louis feels deflated, like a balloon with no air. Every bit of hope, energy and brainpower has been absolutely sucked from his body. He closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep sitting up, but is jolted awake by the sound of Liam’s phone ringing.

“Who is it?” Louis asks, voice quick and sharp.

“I don’t know. It’s just five rainbow hearts,” Liam says, staring at his phone with his eyes narrowed, eyebrows slightly raised. He places his phone down, apparently letting it go to voicemail when his eyes open comically wide, quickly answering the call and putting it on speaker. He placed his finger on his lips, signalling to Louis and Niall.

“Hello?” Liam asks into the phone, lip between his teeth.

“Hey there, lover. How you doing today?” A male voice says, voice casual and slightly teasing. Louis puts a hand over his mouth and tries not the laugh. He notices Niall doing the same.

“I’m fine, how are you?” Liam says, eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m fantastic now that I’m talking to my husband,” Ashton Kutcher says, giggling softly. Liam puts a hand over his eyes and Louis feels worry spread through his body. Liam forces an obviously fake laugh, barking it into the phone and the quiet room. Niall cackles silently beside him, wide grin on his face. Louis wants to smile but doesn’t let himself, worried about Liam’s emotional take on the situation.

“That was a fake laugh, by the way,” Liam says snarkily. His lips are turned up slightly at the corners, almost invisible if Louis didn’t know him as well as he does. Louis lets a smile break out on his face, making eye contact with Niall and almost losing it.

“So saucy,” Ashton says, amusement clear in his flirtatious tone.

“You knew what you were getting into,” Liam lies, a small chuckle breaking through. Louis stares at Liam, shocked at him coming out of his shell. Louis wonders what the hell got into him to open up so quickly. And is he _flirting back?_

“Actually, I didn’t,” Ashton says smoothly, smile clear in his voice. “As much as I love having our first coherent conversation as a married couple, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind returning my tiger to me?” Ashton asks, laughing when he hears Niall choke on air. Liam quickly covers the mic, but knows it’s too late.

“Uh, sure thing,” Liam says, looking at Louis with wide eyes, gesturing wildly.

“Thanks, babe. See you soon!” Ashton says, blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

“What the actual fuck just happened.” Niall says, face slightly pink.

“Liam, were you _flirting_ with him?” Louis asks incredulously, narrowing his eyes when the man in question flushes bright red.

“No,” Liam scoffs, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

“You were!” Louis says, standing up. “Liam, that’s gay.”

“Would you stop saying everything is gay for 30 seconds, we have to figure out how to sneak a fucking tiger out of this hotel, into the car, and to Ashton Kutcher who apparently has a house in Vegas?” Liam says, voice rising steadily in volume.

“Chill Lima, we’re going to get your boyfriends’ exotic cat back to him with time to spare,” Louis says rolling his eyes.

“Husband,” Niall and Liam say in unison before Louis can finish. Louis looks at them like they’ve both grown two heads, side-eyeing them like they’ve eaten his last slice of pizza.

“Anyways,” Louis says, enunciating the word and dragging it out. “Who’s going to lure Liam’s husband’s torture device out of the bathroom?” Louis asks quickly, putting his finger on his nose and watching as Liam punches himself in the face to get his hand on his nose before Niall. Liam gets there milliseconds before Niall does, and they both argue for several minutes about who is going to do it.

In the end, Niall agrees to do it because the tiger had seen him that morning and only roared the bare minimum while he pissed all over the floor.

“If I die, I’m going to kill you both,” Niall says, rolling his eyes when Louis makes a snappy remark about how that’s impossible. “You get the point. Cover me, I’m going in,” He says, staring at the doorknob like it might bite him. He slowly twists the knob, opening the door by an inch and peeping through the crack.

“Fuck, he’s so scary I can’t do it!” Niall shouts, slamming the door closed as he starts pacing the room.

“Come on Niall, just open the door and we’ll guide him with something out the door,” Liam says, looking around for something to wield. He spots the broken off leg of a table and passes it to Louis, who barely catches it. He then breaks himself off another leg, Louis laughing at his sudden badassary.

“Since when did you become such a badass?” Niall says, looking at Liam with bright eyes. Liam just rolls his eyes and motions for Niall to open the door. He hesitates, looking back at Louis and Liam apprehensively. Louis waves his hand and Niall grabs the doorknob once more, twisting it slowly before rapidly swinging the door open, causing it to rattle on its hinges as it slams into the door. He runs away quickly, dodging behind Louis and Liam who have their makeshift weapons aimed at the ready. They wait several minutes in silence before Louis starts getting restless. He puts down his table leg and looks at Niall and Liam.

"What the fuck is taking it so long. I knew cats were lazy, but damn,” Louis says, before Niall shouts and Liam whacks him in the arm gesturing wildly to the bathroom door. Louis whips around, table leg pointed in the direction of the door where the jungle cat slowly creeps out, staring at the three of them boredly. Niall shrieks and Louis and Liam jump, the cat continuing to stare for a minute before roaring softly. Louis didn’t know a tiger could roar softly, but there it goes. Liam yelps, dropping his club and hiding with Niall behind Louis.

 “You fucking cunts,” Louis says, fear taking over his body as the cat sits there staring him in the eye. Louis never thought he would be in a staring match with a jungle cat, yet here he is. “Okay, you glorified house cat,” Louis starts, walking towards the tiger slowly. “Here’s how this is going to go. I’m going to point this stick at you, and you are going to go out the door, down the elevator and into my car. I don’t want any trouble, I just want to get you back to your owner. Are we good, man?” Louis asks, only a foot in front of the tiger.

 In response, the tiger paws Louis’ club, causing it to clatter to the ground. Louis stands stiff as a board, hands up as he stares at the cat, swearing under his breath. The tiger looks back at him for a moment for falling to the ground, laying on its back and wiggling on the floor. It’s paws are in the air as it seemingly waits for Louis to pet it. Looking back at Niall and Liam behind him, who are speechless for once in their lives, Louis shrugs, bending down to to slowly swipe his hand across the jungle cat’s belly. He jumps when the loud sound of its purring fills the room, giggling as the cat wraps its paws around his arm and nuzzles into him.

“Awe, you’re just a big baby, aren’t you?” Louis asks, stroking it some more. He looks back at Liam and Niall, hand slipping slightly when he feels nails dig into his arm, digging into the flesh. He pulls back, dots of blood on his arm as the tiger stands up, roaring loudly at him.

“Fuck.” Louis states, slowly backing up and picking up the table leg. He holds it between him and the tiger, pushing forward to try and scare it.

“Louis, don’t!” Niall screams as Louis wacks the cat in the nose by mistake. At first, Louis thinks he’s dead as the tiger jumps back, roaring an ear piercing sound. He lets out a loud shriek, swinging again and missing as the tiger runs in the direction of the open door they had the sense to open. It runs through the door and into the hall of the hotel. Niall shouts as Liam bolts after it, Louis and Niall following in hot pursuit. The animal runs down to the end of the hall and blasts through the door of the stairs, rapidly running down the stairs.

“We gotta beat ‘im down!” Niall says, pointing to the opening elevator doors and pushing inside, smacking dead into three people and pushing them out of the way, pushing the close doors button. Louis and Liam make it into the elevator just as the doors close, pressing the button for the lobby rapidly as they wait for it to make its descent. By the work of a miracle, no one else needs the elevator as they reach the lobby, running out of the elevator and crashing through the lobby, knocking into several people as they go to wear the stairs should be located. They open the door to the stairwell, seeing nothing in site.

“Fucker! Where is it!” Louis yells, hands in the air. Niall climbs up the stairs to see if it is above, turning around when he sees nothing. His eyes widen comically and Louis stiffens, turning around to see the tiger directly behind him and Liam. The tiger roars once more and Louis jumps, running into the tiger and past it for the exit door behind it, opening it wide and hiding behind it as the tiger chases him through the open door and into the parking lot.

The three of them watch as the tiger runs around the parking lot, dodging in between cars and tiring itself out. They stand there for about 20 minutes before the tiger stops, laying down in the middle of the road and begins to lick itself.

“Get the car,” Louis says, throwing his keys at Niall who runs in the direction of the valet, pulling up a few minutes later. They open all of the doors and wait for the animal to move inside. It only watches them with a bored expression, apparently having forgotten their ordeal from earlier.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Louis groans, throwing his arms in the air before pulling his head in his hands.

“I’ve got an idea,” Liam says, jogging back into the hotel and leaving Louis and Niall to babysit the tiger. He comes back several minutes later with a styrofoam container in hand, opening it up and revealing a severely undercooked steak. He waves the steak in the air watching as the tiger stops licking its crotch and stands up, roaring slightly and taking a few steps towards them.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Louis shouts, watching as Liam lures the animal, throwing the steak into the open car door and standing back as the tiger jumps into the car after it. He slams the door shut, Louis running around the other side of the car and closing the other open doors. With the tiger successfully captured, Louis feels pure relief spread through his body for the first time since he woke up that morning. He high-fives Liam and Niall, cheering as he leans against the car and is jolted forward at the force of the tiger ramming into the window.

“That’s one pissed off cat,” Louis says, rubbing his arm on his forehead and wiping the sweat that has gathered there. “So tell me boys, how the fuck are we getting this thing to Ashton Kutcher’s house?”

They call a tow truck, having the truck take them to the address Ashton sends Liam. When Liam receives the text, he blushes a deep red, but Louis doesn’t have time to mention it before Niall starts loudly talking to Liam who puts his phone away and laughs with Niall.

They pull up to the Kutcher Estate, large iron gates closing the long driveway off to the public. The tow truck waits at the gates and pulls up to the speaker on a rock post beside the gates. Liam get’s out of the truck and presses the black button beside the speaker.

“Uh, hi? It’s Liam. Liam Payne. We-uh... We have your tiger?” Liam says into the mic, looking back at Louis and Niall and shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on in, I can’t wait to have my baby back. Oh, and don’t forget the tiger!” Ashton teases, a loud beep coming out of the speaker as the gates start to slowly open. Liam climbs back into the truck and Louis notices his cheeks are tinted a light pink and Louis smirks, placing his hand on Liam’s knee and squeezing lightly.

They drive up the long driveway, pulling up to a massive house made of stone and glass. Louis stares up in awe, taking in the landscaped garden, a fountain and a garage that would rival a car dealership.

“I don’t know what I expected, but he owns a fucking tiger, so I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Louis laughs, hopping out of the truck and waiting as the man releases their car and leaves out the way they came. Louis peers into the window of the car, noticing the tiger fast asleep on the back seat. The once pristine leather of the rental car is now ripped to shreads, stuffing strewn everywhere. The passenger seat is missing the top of the seat and there is a large scratch mark across the steering wheel. Louis cringes at the cost he will have to pay when he shows up to the rental shop with the car, knowing full well the lecture he will get from Harry for being careless. Louis thinks he doesn’t care if the only thing Harry does for the rest of his life is lecture him, as long as he gets to see him again, in one piece and soon.

Louis looks to the door as Ashton Kutcher himself walks out, smug look on his face as he approaches Louis, Niall, and Liam.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Ashton says, walking up to Liam and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting on his lower back and bending down to peck him on the lips. Liam jolts, clearly going stiff in Ashton’s embrace, face blushing crimson, redness crawling down his neck and chest. Beside him, Niall clears his throat loudly, Louis noticing a scowl on his face. Louis laughs to himself, shaking his head at the mess they have found themselves in. Ashton ushers them inside, Niall coming up beside Liam and placing a hand on his shoulder. Louis watches the pair curiously, eyeing the way Niall has been acting since they’ve arrived. He shrugs to himself, looking around the luxurious house as Ashton gives them the grande tour. He does so while flirting wildly with Liam who barely speaks, blushing redder every time Ashton makes a comment.

Ashton eventually brings them into the massive living room, leather couches and a flat screen the size of an entire wall filling the space. Liam sits on a chair next to the loveseat Niall and Louis are currently on and Ashton sits directly on his lap, wiggling to get comfortable. Louis cackles in his seat, clapping his hands at Liam’s face.

“D-don’t… Don’t you want your own seat?” Liam stutters from beneath Ashton who is scrolling through his phone.

“No, I’m good here, thanks,” Ashton replies, extending his legs on the arm rest. Liam just nods his head and visibly swallows, Louis trying to contain himself long enough to not snap a picture. Ashton places his phone down, looking at Niall and Louis.

“Can I get you boys anything? Would you like something to eat? Drink? I’ve got quite the selection of booze if that’s what you’re feeling. Although I’m sure none of you will touch a drop for a while after last night,” He teases, winking at Louis who feels himself redden.

“We’re fine, thanks,” Niall says sharply, stiff as a board next to Louis. Louis side-eyes him once more, noticing the way his hand his clenched on his thigh, gaze staring down the way Ashton leans over to show Liam something he finds funny.

Louis looks at Liam who is red as a tomato, hands clenched in fists at his sides. Louis worries at first, watching as Liam visibly reacts to Ashton moving on his lap. He is about to suggest they get going when Ashton stretches his arms above his head, his shirt riding up. Louis watches as Liam stares at the bare skin showing, jaw going slack. Louis’ jaw drops, a half laugh-half scoff coming out of his mouth at the same time Niall jumps up from the couch.  
 

“I think it’s time we leave, we still haven’t found Harry. Louis?” He asks, turning to Louis with wild eyes. “We should probably go find Harry, right?” He asks, voice tight. Louis nods slowly, eyes wide.

“Uh-yeah,” He says, looking at Ashton standing up, smug smirk across his face. He waits for Liam to stand up, going in for a hug before Niall grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him towards the foyer.

“Great meeting you, Ashton,” Niall says sharply, before leaving the room. Louis is left with just Ashton who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Sorry about him,” Louis says, rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but Ashton’s eyes.

“It’s no problem, buddy, I’m just fucking around. Liam is fun to rile up, but it’s even funnier to watch Niall one react to it,” Ashton says, laughing to himself before he claps Louis on the shoulder.

“Good luck finding the other one,” Ashton says, laughing at Louis’ look of offense as he exits the room, leaving Louis to show himself out.

When Louis finds his way outside he sees Liam and Niall close together but not looking at each other. Louis shakes his head and goes to the car, where the tiger has apparently been removed by some mysterious force. Louis shrugs, not caring as he climbs into the driver's seat, waiting for Liam and Niall to get in before driving off.

They drive in silence, waiting at a red light. Louis looks in his rearview and sees Niall pouting, arms crossed. He rolls his eyes, noticing the green light and starts driving again, almost through the light when a car rams full speed into the side of their car. The car swerves, spinning wildly in the intersection before coming to a stop.

Louis feels dizziness flood his head, filling his skull to stop pounding. He opens his eyes and sees the front of the car smoking, he goes to see if Liam and Niall are okay but is interrupted when his door is slammed open and he is dragged outside. Landing on the ground he sees a man with a scraggly beard, thin but muscular above him. His friends drag Liam and Niall out of the car and throw them on the pavement next to Louis.

The man walks over to their car and opening the door, revealing a person with a bag over their head, arms tied behind their back. Louis’ head spins as he tries to focus on the person but the door is slammed shut.

Panic fills Louis to his very core, his body ridgid. He heaves in breathes, eyes filling with tears as he looks desperately at the man.

“I’ll give you anything, just please, let him go,” He panics, a choked sob filling his throat.

“We want $80,000 by sunrise,” The man says, walking to the car and getting in. His friends do the same and they speed off in the opposite direction. Louis stands up running after the car and screaming. He falls to his knees, head in his hands and sobs loudly, body shaking.

“It’s going to be okay, Lou. We’re not going to let anything happen to him,” Liam says, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Louis can’t concentrate on anything he is saying, simply letting his emotions loose for the first time since this all started. He feels Niall come up behind him, embracing him as well. He lets himself find comfort in them, but feels guilt fill his entire body.

“H-how could I have l-le-… let this happen to h-h-him?” Louis asks, hiccupping as tears flow steadily down his face. He continues to sob, letting his body shake until he feels he cannot cry anymore. “We have to get that money. I don’t care how much they want, I’ll give them everything I’ve ever had for Harry back,” Louis says, standing up and walking over to the destroyed car. The hood smoking slightly. He climbs in, honking his horn when Liam and Niall look at him in horror.

“We don’t have any money, Lou,” Niall says cautiously.

“None of us can remember where the fuck we hid it last night,” Liam says guiltily, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Then we better find it,” Louis says, speeding off in the obliterated car towards the hotel. He parks haphazardly, throwing the keys at the valet. He rushes to the elevator, Liam and Niall barely sliding in as the door closes. Louis taps his foot impatiently, running through the open doors when they finally reach their floor. He throws open the doors, looking around the disheveled room.

“Split up. Look everywhere we could have thought to put it and the places we wouldn’t think to put it too,” Louis says, charging towards the living room area. He throws up the cushions, overturns the remaining upright tables and moves all the furniture. He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge, moving the bottles around with no avail. He has his hand on the microwave handle when Liam calls out to him.

“Louis, it’s no use. It’s not here. We’ve got to find another way to get that money.”

“We could ask your hubby,” Niall says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“That’s it!” Louis yells, running over to Niall and kissing him dead on the mouth. “You absolute genius!”

“No, no, nonono, nono, no,” Liam says shaking his head and backing away from Louis, who only steps closer.

“Call him,” Louis says, reaching for Liam’s cell phone. Liam grabs it and shoves it behind his back, shaking his head. “Come on Li, it’s for a good cause. We’ll pay him back,” Louis says, inching closer.

“L-Louis, this is a bad idea. We can’t-” Liam argues, being cut off by the phone in question ringing out into the room. Taken by surprise, Liam puts his guard down for a moment. Louis takes advantage and rips the phone from his hand. He apologises to Liam genuinely before answering.

“Ashton, buddy, hey!” Louis says obnoxiously into the phone, smiling widely when Ashton returns the sentiment. “Listen buddy, we need a favour,” He says, going on to explain the whole situation. Ashton takes pity on him, clearly understanding the gravity of the situation and promising to get him the money.

“I’m so sorry this is happening Louis, I’m happy to help,” Ashton says, hanging up the phone. Louis breathes a sigh of relief, finally something going right in their terrible day.

“He said he’ll get the money and to meet him in an hour,” Louis says, finally releasing the tension in his shoulders. He feels his eyes well up with tears once more, but is stopped when Niall wraps him in a hug. He holds him tightly, not letting Louis move an inch. Louis lets himself relax into the hug for a moment before pulling away.

“Now all we have to do is wait.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the other half! I hope you enjoy it! please let me know what you think :)

Louis, Liam and Niall sit in the destroyed rental car, waiting for the sun to rise in the intersection where the accident just occurred. There are still various debris scattered across the roadway, the hubcap from the tire lying idly in the centre of the road. Louis taps the steering wheel, bouncing his knee and looking left and right. He constantly checks his mirror and can feel Liam watching him intently from the passenger seat. The sun begins to rise over the horizon, cutting across the distance and filling the world with light. The sky is painted pink and orange; a beautiful pastel picture that makes Louis scowl. He’s watched countless sunrises like this one with Harry by his side. He feels Harry missing next to him, his body jittery every second he waits for Harry’s kidnappers to return him.

  
He looks in the rearview mirror and watches as a speeding car approaches, kicking dust into the air and causing a billowing cloud of dirt. Louis jumps out of the car, standing in the middle of the road and not even flinching when the car screeches to a stop only a foot in front of him. The man from the night before steps out of the passenger seat, approaching Louis with a swagger in his step. His fists are clenched and it looks like he is permanently flexing.

“Where’s the money?” The man demands, catching the bag that Niall throws at him with an incredible amount of force.  
“Here’s your fucking money,” Niall spits.

“Where’s Harry?” Liam asks, coming forward with fists clenched at his sides.

The man opens the bag and then nods to his goons on either side of him. One goes to the back of the car, opening the door and blocking the view with the tinted windows. He reaches inside the car and grabs hold of Harry, throwing him onto the ground roughly. Louis goes to run to him, but one of the goons pushes him back, throwing him to the ground. Louis waits for them to get in the car and drive away, body set alight with the electricity running through his veins.

Before the car moves, Louis is at Harry’s side. He immediately knows something is wrong, even before he takes off the bag that is covering his face.

Louis feels his entire heart break when he takes off the fabric bag on his head. His entire heart sinks out of his body, a cold feeling taking over his entire being. He feels his breath leave his body, pure sadness engulfing him like the cloud of dirt in the air. A black ribbon of despair wraps around his body, tying his limbs and contorting his body. He physically breaks, shattering like glass into the dirt when he sees Zayn’s face where Harry should be.

A brutal sob rips through his throat, filling the empty space. Louis clenches his eyes shut, every last ounce of anything in his heart gone into the wind. Liam sits next to Louis, wrapping himself around his body, but Louis cannot feel his touch. His body is ice cold, his Harry an irretrievable memory, just out of reach. Louis lets himself float in the darkness that surrounds him, slowly coming back to himself as he hears Liam whisper in his ear. He can’t hear the words, can’t hear anything but the sound of Harry’s voice echoing in his head. Louis sits there in the dirt, a crumbling mess for what feels like hours, Liam eventually physically lifting him up and bringing him to the car, placing him in the backseat where he lays down; letting the heat of the leather burn into his skin and make him feel alive.

In the distance, he hears Liam and Niall arguing, but he can’t make out a word over the sounds of crying. It takes him a moment to realise the wrenching sound of pure despair is coming from himself.

Liam and Niall eventually climb into the car. Louis listens to the engine start, Niall closing his door hard. They begin to drive when he remembers Zayn.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis whimpers, voice quiet and raw.

“He’s on his own,” Niall says sharply, staring straight ahead with so much hatred Louis feels shock.

“We can’t just leave him out there!” Louis says, sitting up and looking around at the desert. “Liam turn around.”

“I don’t see why he needs our help, he does fine on his own,” Niall snaps.

“This isn’t who we are. We don’t just abandon people, no matter who they are. Turn around,” Louis says, finding some strength in his voice. He looks at Liam through the rear-view mirror. Louis watches Liam hesitate, looking back at the road several times before sighing and turning around. Louis sees Zayn come into view, still sitting where they left him, head in his hands.

He gets out of the car, knees giving out slightly as he approaches Zayn. His hands are still tied in front of him; zip ties digging into his skin. Zayn makes no effort to move, just looking up at Louis with such sadness and regret it takes Louis’ breath away. Louis uses every ounce of his remaining strength and helps Zayn into the car, Liam and Niall having not moved from their positions in the car. Once inside, Liam drives off without a word. Louis tenses as he feels Zayn press his face into his shoulder and begin to cry. Louis’ broken heart pieces itself back together and then breaks again as he wraps his arm around the man that was once his friend, now a complete stranger.

They drive in silence, Liam and Niall not looking back once as Louis holds Zayn in his arms, more fragile than he’s ever seen him. Liam pulls into a random parking lot, turning off the car and facing forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. Louis pulls out his phone-Harry’s phone, and presses the contact that is labelled “Gems” with a diamond emoji and four different coloured hearts.

Louis listens to the phone ring, feeling drained of every emotion in his body. He doesn’t even feel nervous when Gemma picks up.

“Harry?!?” Gemma asked, panicked. Louis sighs into the phone and answers in a monotone voice.

“Gemma, I fucked up,” Louis says, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his fingers into his eyes. “I lost Harry,” He says, voice breaking as a sob breaks through his throat.

“I know,” Gemma says, cool as a cucumber, as though Louis’ despair is a minor inconvenience. “I’ve seen the pictures.”

“Pictures? What pictures?!”

“Have you morons really not checked Twitter?” Gemma asks, eyeroll clear in her voice. “Just find my brother, you fucking idiot. I love you,” She says before hanging up the phone, Louis looking at the screen of the phone dumbfounded. He quickly closes the app, clicking on the bright blue twitter icon and waiting for the screen to load. He goes to search Harry’s name, but doesn’t have to when the number one trend is #IdMarryYouHarry. Louis immediately feels his soul leave his body as he clicks on the trend, watching as picture after picture of Harry in a fucking wedding dress fill the screen.

The first thing Louis notices is how over the top, extravagant and overall Harry the dress is. The second thing he notices is that Harry looks stunning in the dress, walking around clearly drunk, with a bottle of champagne in his hand. The dress is a stark white ball gown with spaghetti straps that rest delicately on Harry’s shoulders. His tattoos are clearly visible as the dress scoops down his chest and reveals the top of his butterfly tattoo, obviously not having the breasts the dress was made to carry. Harry’s body curves in the right places, his hips breaking off into a skirt that is filled with satin ruffles that ebb and flow along his body.

Louis feels actual shock at how gorgeous Harry is, working the dress as though it was made for him. The dress showcases his personality perfectly, and Louis wonders for a moment if Harry somehow had it custom made. He flips through the various pictures of Harry, many with different angles and from different places on the strip. Louis chuckles at the ridiculousness of the situation, stunned into silence as he flips to a picture of Harry pouring his bottle of champagne into some randoms’ mouth.

Louis begins laughing hysterically, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he heaves in breaths in between deep cackles. Liam and Niall turn back to look at him like he is insane, but he cannot see anything past the tears that are streaming down his face like a free-flowing river. Zayn looks over his shoulder and Zayn just shakes his head.

“What the fuck, Harry,” Zayn says under his breath. Louis continues to laugh, tears falling faster than he can wipe them. Next to him, Zayn explains why Louis has literally cracked. “He’s walking around Vegas in a fucking wedding gown,” Zayn says, Louis missing Liam and Niall’s reaction through the laughter. Niall reaches over and grabs the phone from Louis who has lost it. Louis watches as Niall sputters and shows the screen to Liam.

“Those were real?!?” Niall shouts, looking at Louis helplessly. “I thought they were one of those tumblr pictures!” Niall says, looking at Louis who just starts hysterically laughing again.

Louis watches a blurry Liam stare at the photos in shock, hand over his mouth before Niall gasps beside him.  
“There was a wedding dress in the suite! It was on the balcony! I never thought about it until now!” Niall shouts, all three boys staring at him in shock until Louis breaks out of his spell.

“And you just thought to say something now!?!” Louis yells, but doesn’t have time to say anything else before he is cut off by the screeching of the tires as Liam speeds out of the parking lot and towards the hotel.

Once they arrive, Louis jumps out of the car, a new-found energy in his bones as he bolts out of the car, through the lobby and into the elevator. The doors close before the other boys can even make it to the lobby, Louis rapidly pressing the button until the elevator starts to move, tapping his foot and scratching his arm absentmindedly as he waits for the lift to reach the 28th floor. As soon as it dings, Louis pries open the doors and runs full speed down the hallway, throwing open the doors and running to the balcony. The wedding dress is not there.

Louis goes back into the suite, looking around the room helplessly when Liam, Niall and Zayn burst through the door.

“It’s not here!” Louis shouts, whipping his head left and right searching for Harry. Niall moves around the suite, shouting from the other room when he spots the dress. Louis watches him move the dress, revealing no Harry within its confines. Louis feels the numbness creep back into his bones, hallowing him out and hanging his dry soul out like a sheet.

The desperate silence is broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Louis looks up to see Liam with his phone in his hand, looking at the screen. Louis watches as he clenches his jaw, looking up and closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath, unclenching the phone from his grasp and answering. Louis and Niall physically jump when Liam screams “no” into the phone before whipping the phone at the wall. The phone lets out a sickening crack as it makes contact with the wall, an actual dent where the metal hit the plaster. The phone shatters, glass exploding out as the phone ricochets off the wall and onto the floor.

Louis watches as Liam takes several deep breaths, hands clenched at his side, eyes wide. It only takes him a few seconds before his shoulders relax.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Liam laughs, Louis joining in hesitantly when Niall starts laughing as well. Zayn watches on awkwardly, hands still bound. Louis notices this the second Liam does, who looks around the room before picking up a broken beer bottle and slicing the zip ties. Louis watches as Zayn looks at Liam gratefully, rubbing his wrists where they have been rubbed raw.

“Where would Harry have gone?” Liam asks, breaking the silence and looking desperately between Niall and Louis.

Louis wracks his brain for any possible information there inside it. He searches in the deep recesses of everything he knows but cannot think of a single place that has ever existed in history.

“He’d go wherever he thought Louis would go,” Niall chimes in, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis’ eyes go wide as he looks between Niall, Liam and Zayn who look at him as though he knows the secrets of the universe.

“I-I…” Louis starts, shoulders raised as his eyes shift around the room.

“Come on Louis, think!” Zayn says for the first time since he arrived.

“You know what Zayn, this hasn’t exactly been fun, so if you could kindly shut the fuck up while I think for a moment, that would be nice,” Louis says sharply, looking back at Liam and Niall who are still waiting. “I don’t fucking know!” Louis shouts, rubbing his hands over his face.

“He could have gone back to the chapel? The hospital? The fucking roof, who the hell knows, it’s Harry!” Niall says, raising his voice as they all desperately look at each other.

“Where the fuck is Harry!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs, releasing all of his pent-up anger that has been withheld inside him.

“I’m right here, babe,” Harry says from behind Louis, standing in the doorway with hands filled with coffees and a bag of sweets.

At first, Louis thinks he is actually hallucinating. That after all the stress he has been under in the past 24 hours, he has actually cracked created a mirage of Harry out of pure insanity. Turning around, Louis takes sight of Harry, real as can be, standing with a grin on his face a mile wide, hands filled with breakfast.

“I bought some brekkie,” Harry says hesitantly, looking at all four boys, eyes landing on Zayn. “Zayn, what are you doing here?”

Louis takes in Harry’s dishevelled hair, the way his shirt is rumpled and pulled over a little too far to the left. He has a lipstick stain on his collar that is half folded over; a rip in the armpit of the shirt. Louis watches Harry’s eyes sparkle with mirth at the sight of Louis, as well as what appears to be confusion at their messy states.

Louis looks up to the heavens and smiles, thanking whatever God has brought Harry back to him. Without a moment’s thought, Louis runs up to Harry, who moves the coffees just in time to allow Louis to collide into him. Louis feels him laugh breathlessly above him, wrapping his arms around him as best he can. Louis takes several deep breaths, inhaling the smell of alcohol, dirt and grime from Harry’s clothes, as well as a smell that is so all together Harry that Louis takes a moment to commit it to memory.

“I love you so much, Harry, oh my god,” Louis says, voice cracking and breaking into a sob. Louis feels Harry move above him before his arms fully envelope him. His one hand rests on the back of his neck where he plays with the loose hairs at his nape. The other comes to wrap around his back where he gently rubs, running his hand up and down the expanse of Louis’ back, holding him close. ‘I-I-I th-though I l-lost you,” Louis hiccups, full sobs wracking out of his throat as he relishes in the feeling of Harry all around him.

“Lou, baby,” Harry coos, holding his head closer to his chest. “What are you talking about, my love? I’ve been here the whole time.”

Louis feels his entire body fill with ice, his veins freezing solid at Harry’s words. He must feel his sudden change in demeanor because he releases Louis from his death hug and looks at his face.

“Lou-” Harry starts, but is cut off abruptly by Louis.

“Harold. You mean to tell me that you have been here, in this room, the whole time?” Louis says sharply, backing up from Harry who has a slightly panicked look in his eye.

“Louis…” Liam says behind him, hands up as though confronting a startled animal.

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis snaps, looking back at Harry who is looking at Liam, Niall and Zayn helplessly.

“Lou, maybe we shouldn’t discuss this right now, you seem stressed,” Harry starts, hands also raised in defense of Louis, who everyone seems to be suddenly afraid of.

“Harold, I swear to god. I have had the worst last few days of my entire life, and if I wasn’t so fucking happy to see you, I think I might kill you,” Louis says, shrugging his shoulders and going back to hug Harry who lets out a sigh of relief. Louis giggles maniacally into Harry’s chest who begins chuckling as well, the rest of the boys joining in after at the situation.

“What’s say we have some brekkie, yeah?” Harry asks the room, going over to where Liam must have taken the coffees from Harry and grabbing his and Louis’. “Sorry, Zayn, if

I’d’ve known you’d be here I’d’ve gotten you some as well.”

“Don’t worry about it, H.” Zayn says at the same time Niall asks where he got the money for the breakfast.

“Oh, I grabbed the credit cards out of the microwave,” Harry shrugs before noticing the looks on the boys faces. “What?” Louis tries not to laugh when he watches Liam suddenly walk into the other room and let out a blood-curdling scream.

“At least we know we can pay Ashton back his 80k,” Niall laughs into his coffee before taking a massive swig.

“You gotta pay how much to who exactly?” Harry sputters, coffee dribbling down his chin. Louis giggles and wipes him clean while Harry stares incredulously at Niall who just shrugs and says something about catching him up later. “Lou-” Harry starts before he is interrupted by his phone ringing in Louis’ pocket.

Louis feels his heart jump out of his chest as he rapidly rushes to find the phone in his pockets. After struggling for a few moments, he finally grasps onto the vibrating phone and answers the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Louis…” Gemma starts, voice sounding strained as someone yells in the background.

“Gems!” Louis says cheerfully, actual relief in his body instead of the constant panic he has felt for the past 24 hours.

“Louis, have you located my brother?” Gemma says slowly, voice edging on hysterical.

“Harold has been located,” Louis says matter of factly, winking at Harry who is smiling at him.

“Wonderful news, Louis. Now I was hoping I wasn’t going to have to tell you this, but it appears that you have forgotten,” Gemma starts, voice slightly cracking towards the end. Louis waits patiently, tilting his head at Harry who sticks his tongue out at him. “Well Louis, you have about 58 minutes to get here because your wedding starts in two hours and we really can’t pull this off without the grooms.” Gemma says before hanging up the phone. Louis jumps, tossing the phone at Harry and looking rapidly around the room.

“The wedding’s in two hours lads, it’s time to get our arse’s in gear!” Louis shouts, grabbing Harry by the hand and running out of the destroyed suite. He leaves behind all the erratic chaos of the night before and moves on towards the similar chaos that is the rest of his life with Harry by his side. Liam, Niall and Zayn follow closely behind as they run to the car and rush to the venue. Louis doesn’t recall any aspect of the car ride over, just the pure anxiety in his veins as he sneaks glances at Harry, who’s always looking back.

***

Louis and Harry run into the venue hand in hand, almost colliding into the workers that are scattered about settling up the venue. Anne and his mom found a quaint little farm house off in the vineyards of Nevada. Everything is rustic and lovely, but Louis only gets to see it for a split second before he is whisked off by Lottie and his mother, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Harry. A jolt of panic runs through his as he tries to grab onto Harry’s arm, but Harry smiles back at him, faced relaxed and full of pure happiness as Gemma pulls him in the opposite direction.

“Settle down Hoss, it’s like an hour!” Gemma yells at the panicked look that must engulf Louis’ features. Louis feels himself settle into the embrace of his mother and sister as they bring him into a room in the upstairs of the farmhouse. His suit is hanging up by the window, and there is hair and makeup products scattered across every possible surface.

“You stink, Lou,” Lottie says, pushing him into the bathroom in the room and throwing a towel in his face. “Hurry up, we’ve got a lot of work to do!”

Louis takes a moment to himself, looking at his dishevelled form in the mirror above the sink. His hair looks like a bird’s nest that has been hit by a tornado. He has massive purple bags under his eyes and he's got yellowing bruises across his face. His entire body is covered in multiple layers of sweat, dirt and grime. He tries to resist the urge to actually gag when he has to physically peel his clothes from his body. He turns the water on as hot as it goes and jumps in the stream, letting the warm water wash away all the stress from the last day from hell. He thinks of Harry, of how beautiful he is and how in less than an hour he will be his forever. He scrubs clean all of the filth on his body as he pictures Harry in a suit, Harry crying at the altar, Harry with a ring on his finger. He feels the heat behind his own eyes, but jumps out of his skin when Lottie bangs on the door and calls for him to hurry up. He quickly washes his hair and gets out of the shower, wiping the steam-smudged mirror and looking at the shit eating grin on his own face.

“You got this,” he says to himself, grabbing a robe from behind the door and covering himself before he’s thrown into the mess that is Lottie and his mom fixing the damage of

the last few days.

***

The afternoon sunshine streams through the windows, beams of light filling the air with an effortless warmth. The warm air licks across Louis’ body, raising bumps in its wake as it cascades over his clammy skin. Louis feels his heart rattle in his chest, a drum procession that fills his ears as he listens to the distant chatter in the room in front of him. His mom is at his side, arm wrapped around his own, smoothing her hands over his wrist.

“Mom,” Louis starts, his voice breaking; small and cracked.

“Louis,” Jay laughs, letting go of his arm and turning to face him. He watches her blue eyes swim with pride and joy; blue pools that show just as much emotion as his own. He feels her steady hands on his shoulders and tries to stop the tears that are welling up in his eyes. She pulls him in a tight embrace, arms wrapping around his shoulders in a grip that keeps him grounded. He feels his emotions swirl in his head, twisting and turning around one another in a whirlwind that makes him dizzy. He exhales deeply, letting all of the emotions fly out with his breath; leaving only love in his heart and filling his limbs.

“Let’s do this,” Louis says, grabbing his mom's arm and giving her a watery smile.

“That’s my boy,” She says, laying a hand on her heart and taking a deep breath of her own.

Louis feels his heart rate pick back up when the music starts. His sisters begin walking down the aisle, first Lottie, than Felicite, and then both sets of twins. Louis closes his eyes for second, letting himself feel for a moment. He pictures Harry in his head. His long brown curls flowing effortlessly around his face and creating a frame around the perfect picture. He sees his eyes crinkle at the corners, his breathtaking green eyes; filled with so much emotions that Louis wonders how he ever feels that much. Louis remembers the tattoos that litter their bodies; timeless stories that will be as forever as their love. He sees their hands intertwined and listens to the sounds of Harry’s heart beat when he presses it against his chest. He feels the landslide of pure adoration run through his body like adrenaline and braces himself as he walks towards the altar.  
He looks to his right and sees Harry, arm in arm with Anne, walking towards the altar. Louis catches his gaze and feels the entire world stop as they share a small smile. It's the same smile as when they are alone in the kitchen, dancing to the radio in each other’s clothes. The exact smile when Louis feels Harry talking about him and turns to catch his eye in a sea of people. It’s that same smile that they share on stage, singing the songs they wrote for each other. Louis will never get used to that smile, feeling the safety cascade around him and fill him with warmth, as though he’s in Harry’s arms in that moment. They meet in the middle, and Louis briefly feels his mom kiss his cheek before she goes to sit next to Lottie.

Louis doesn’t hear the minister begin the ceremony, he doesn’t hear the sounds of his mother starting to cry, he doesn’t see the members of his and Harry’s family scattered across the room. He is lost in the universe that is Harry’s eyes; a vast expanse that he never wants to find his way out of. Harry’s eyes are brimming with tears, and Louis reaches out to hold his hands in his own, feeling the same creases, same calluses that have always been his home. He runs his thumb over Harry’s knuckles as Harry’s eyes crinkle, tilting his head and eyeing his full body. Louis giggles slightly and does the same to Harry, making a face at how amazing he looks in his black suit. They talk without speaking as the Minister emphasizes the importance of their vows. Louis ignores everyone but Harry until he is addressed directly.

“Louis, you may say your vows.” Louis fumbles in his pocket, giggling as Harry has already started to tear up. He grabs the piece of paper and pulls it from his pocket, unfolding the destroyed words.

“I haven’t even started yet, you suck,” Louis laughs, reaching up the brush away the first tear as it falls. Harry gives him a watery smile and Louis sighs dreamily.

“Harry, I had this massive speech prepared, but it doesn’t matter. No words could possibly convey how much you mean to me,” He says, folding up the piece of paper and placing it back in his pocket. He grabs hold of Harry’s hands once more. “I love you with every fibre of my being. I was made to love you, and I will die happy knowing that the greatest thing I’ve done in my life is love you. Yesterday, I was terrified because I thought I’d lost you. I’ve never felt so scared as I felt when you were gone.” Louis says, his own tears starting to flow freely down his cheeks as Harry hiccups in front of him. “And now that you’re here, in front of me, I know there is no place I’d rather be than right by your side.

“Harry, I promise to love you through everything. I promise to hold you when we watch sappy movies and you snot cry on the couch. I promise to kiss you every day, and to cuddle you to sleep. I promise to always be the big spoon, and to make you the worse pancakes you’ve ever eaten. I promise to love you with every piece of me, and to pick up the pieces of you when you don’t. Harry, I love you more than words can describe, and I am so happy that I get to have you as my forever.” Louis ends, full on sobbing as he looks into Harry’s tear stained eyes. Louis stares at the mess that is Harry and laughs when Harry jumps as the Minister addresses him to say his vows. Louis smiles when Harry grabs Louis’ hands tighter and stares directly into his eyes.

“Louis, you are my everything. I grew up with you, and I want to grow old with you. I could not have chosen a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I swear I will love you through everything that happens, no matter what. I vow to marry every part of you, the good and bad, and to love every second of it. I also promise to always eat your burnt pancakes like they’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Harry laughs, and Louis feels his cheeks redden.

“Lou, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend every second of our forever telling you about how you’ve made me the happiest man alive,” Harry finishes, separating their hands and wiping the steady stream of tears down his face. He places a thumbs up above Louis’ heart before joining their hands once more.

The Minister continues the service by asking for the rings. Louis’ baby brother and sister each bring Harry and Louis their rings.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Harry says, sliding the cool metal onto Louis’ ring finger. Louis lets the cold settle into his bones, feeling his love for Harry wrap around the finger and sink into his soul, filling his body.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Louis repeats, sliding Harry’s ring onto his finger.

“Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” The Minister states. Louis doesn’t stop to think before he’s pulling Harry into their first kiss as a married couple, settling his lips on Harry’s own, where they’ll belong forever.

***

Louis is the happiest he has ever felt in his entire life. With a smiling Harry sitting on his lap, he doesn’t think there is absolutely anything that could make this day any better. Harry is talking animatedly with one of his great aunts. He’s giving her all his attention, talking with her as if they’ve known each other for years. Louis thinks they’re talking about their respective apple pie recipes, but he doesn’t have time to dwell because Cheryl is half-running towards where Niall and Liam are stood by the bar.

Harry must feel Louis tense because he turns towards him and follows his line of sight, placing a hand on Louis’ chest to keep him from getting up.

“Liam, have you been avoiding me?” Cheryl snaps, getting in Liam’s face almost immediately.

“Hi, Cheryl,” Liam says nonchalantly, sparing her a half-glance before turning back to Niall.

“Why haven’t you returned my calls?!” Cheryl asks incredulously, getting Liam’s full attention. “I called the vineyard and they had no record of you even checking in!”

“Well that’s because we didn’t go to the vineyard,” Liam shrugs, taking a sip of his drink. Louis feels himself start to smile, looking at Harry who is watching the exchange with similar mirth.

“Liam, what the FUCK is going on?” Cheryl says, raising her voice.

“We went to Las Vegas, Cheryl.”

“Oh really? And why would you go to Las Vegas?” She snaps.

“Because my two best friends were getting married and that’s what guys do,” Liam says, a newfound confidence seeping into his voice as he stands up straighter.

“Oh really, Liam? That’s not what YOU DO,” Cheryl says, pushing Liam in the chest. Louis moves to stand up, but Harry holds him back, whispering comfort in his ear. Liam doesn’t move an inch.

“Really, then why did I do it? Huh? Cause I did it, riddle me that. Why’d I do it? You know sometimes I think the only things you want me to do is what you want to do. Well you know what, I think that sometimes in a HEALTHY relationship, I should be able to do what I want to do.”

“THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!” Cheryl screeches, the entire party around them coming to a screaming halt. Louis feels Harry jump above him.

“Okay, good. Because whatever this is,” Liam says, pointing to Cheryl and then himself, “Is not working for me.”

“Oh really? Since when?” Cheryl asks snidely.

“Since I realised that a man I’d never met made a better partner than you.” Louis feels his mouth split open wide in a shit-eating grin, he pumps his fist in the air and whoops loudly.

“So what are you? A fag now?” Liam rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and gives Cheryl a look that could freeze an ocean.

“You always knew I was, wasn’t that the problem?”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Cheryl states, cocking her hip and staring at Liam.

“You’re a-you-you’re a… such a bad person. Like all the way through your core,” Liam says, looking away from Cheryl and chugging his drink. He makes eye contact with Louis who gives him the biggest smile and a thumbs up. He gives a huge smile back and walks away from Cheryl, handing her his empty glass. Louis watches Niall smirk at Cheryl as she stares at him in shock.

“Suck my dick,” She says, placing the glass on the table and pursing her lips at Niall.

“‘D rather not,” Niall says, walking past her as Liam calls him over to dance.

Harry stands up from Louis’ lap and engulfs Liam in a bone-crushing hug. Louis grabs hold of them both and hugs them tight, whispering how proud he is in Liam’s ear. Niall joins them shortly after in a lump of hugging boys.

“Let’s party!” Liam shouts, pumping his fist in the air and grabbing Niall by the hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Louis feels Harry’s finger on his chin, pulling his gaze towards him. He swivels his hips and gives his best sexy face, Louis bursting out laughing.

“Let’s go dance, hubby.” Louis grabs hold of Harry’s hand and guides him to the dance floor, pulling him close so that their chests are together and sways them slowly. He has his head rested on Harry’s shoulder, relaxing into the embrace of his husband when he is startled by Harry gasping.

“Is that Ashton Kutcher?” Harry asks incredulously, pulling back and pointing over Louis’ shoulder.

Louis watches as Ashton Kutcher himself walks up to Niall and Liam, who are slow dancing; lightly tapping Liam on the shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt, but could I bother my husband for a dance?” Ashton asks, motioning to Liam. Louis hears Harry choke on his own spit.

“Husband?!” Harry whisper-yells, Louis just shaking his head in response.

“Uh, sure,” Liam says, sending an apologetic look at Niall who sinks over to the tables at the side to watch the exchange. “So… About that,” Liam starts, cheeks painted crimson.

“How into this marriage thing are you?” Ashton says, laughing at the end. Liam looks down and laughs as well, shaking his head.

“Not very.”

“Good because I’m too old for you, anyways,” Ashton laughs.

“That’s the story of my life,” Liam says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head once more.

“I’m not too old for you,” Niall says, coming back over to where Ashton and Liam have been dancing a foot apart. Ashton gives Liam a cheeky smile, who blushes deeper in return, and walks away.

“That’s gay, Niall,” Liam says, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck and pulling him in close.

“I think you’ve crossed that line, Liam,” Niall mimics, wrapping his arms around his back.

“Your room is upstairs. Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to enjoy my wedding,” Louis calls out to them, reaching over and pinching Liam in the cheek and slapping Niall on the bum.

Louis grabs hold of Harry’s hand as the song changes, pulling him into the middle of the dance floor and starts grinding on him. Harry tilt his head back and laughs, placing his hands on Louis’ hips and grinding forward. Louis turns around and slaps Harry in the chest, placing Harry’s hands in his own hair and continuing to dirty dance on him as Fergalicious blasts from the speakers. Louis dances until the song gets to the part where Fergie raps, in which he turns towards Harry and raps the entire thing flawlessly, even moaning along with the song. Harry ends his stunt by singing back “so delicious” when Louis finishes. Louis curtsies and Harry bows while Niall and Liam clap; the rest of the wedding completely ignoring their shananigans.

A slow song plays through the speakers and Louis pulls Harry in close. He wraps his arms around his lower back and presses their chests together, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

“I love you so much, H” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s middle.

“I know, my love. I love you too. More than anything.” Harry says, pressing their lips together. Louis melts under the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own; each kiss as memorable as the first. They sway together, slowly kissing as the song blends into the next, and the next after that; relishing in the feeling of their forever in the their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to send a massive thank you to Ashley (@tomclitsons on tumblr) for making me finish this and for everyone who read this! This is the first thing I have ever actually finished and I'm pretty happy with it. Please comment, give kudos etc. if you liked it, hated it, wished it was better, anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean everything
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @fondinglovers :)


End file.
